


My Parents are Out

by oppaholixx



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bit angsty, daniel loves rock music, i'll add more chapters, i'll add more characters, jihoon loves hot guy, mentioned of bts, nancy is jihoon's sister, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppaholixx/pseuds/oppaholixx
Summary: Jihoon's parents are out for business trip. Jihoon was left alone, stuck in his room doing research paper. Mrs. Park called someone to rescue her son from pressure and deadline.





	1. Chapter 1

> "I'm sorry."

[What? Are you for real? Jisung will get mad!]

"Yeah, I know. I really love to, but I have to work on my research paper. The deadline is in two days! Besides, I had a nightmare about my little sister burning my laptop!"

[But--.]

"Please, help me. I really can't make it."

[Hmm. Okay, I understand. Let's see what I can do.]

"Really?! Thank you so much Sungwoon!"

[You owe me a drink.]

"Sure! Just text me okay?"

[Alright. Bye.]

"Bye!"

Jihoon tosses his phone on the bed as he dives on the mattress. It's Friday night. Jihoon had promised to attend a party his friends had planned few days ago to celebrate Jisung's promotion. But here he is, stuck in his dimly lit room, not knowing where and how to start.

Earlier, his grumpy old Professor moved the deadline of submission of research paper a week earlier. He had imagine himself dancing and grinding to some hot guys Jisung had introduce him to one of the dinner party he attended. As much as Jihoon wants to join, there is no way he'll abandon his research or else, he might lost his Ferrari F60 America, the most precious thing he treasures the most.

Mostly, Jihoon would sneak out to join his friend's never ending plans. When he's lucky and his parents aren't home, he would bring his car with him to show off and impress people out there.

Jihoon has been doing this, the sneaking thingy, for a long time but never been caught, not even once. He's glad his parents are gullible, more like they're just soft for their son's shining and glittery eyes.

"Honey, what about we hire a private tutor? Isn't that great?" Her mom once said when he got an F grade last year in Mathematics. Jihoon expected that and he wasn't surprised at all. And again, he declined. A 19 year old Park Jihoon in 3rd year of college would get tutor? No way.

Jihoon loves his parents, for real. But sometimes, he don't like them babying him as if he still in his 1st grade that always bring firetrucks toys anywhere and whines everytime he poop on his pants accidentally.

 

 

 

Jihoon can hear his parents zipping up luggages when he went down to grab something to eat. His stomach was shouting for food when he hasn't done anything yet.

"Mom, you're leaving?"

Jihoon asks as soon as he saw his mom checking the fridge.

"Yes honey, your dad is going on a business trip and no way I'll allow him to go alone. I'm sure lots of pretty girls are in there. Besides, it's pretty far."

Mrs. Park pulls out a box of milk and cookies throwing it towards him. Jihoon catches it easily.

"What about Nancy?"

"Don't worry. She's coming with us."

As if on cue, Nancy appears behind her mom with his dad trailing behind.

"What about me?" Jihoon asks.

Both Jihoon's parents exchange glances, nodding their heads at the same time as if know what they're thinking.

"Honey listen." His mom caress his cheek.

"I know you have something important to do and we want to give you space..time."

"But I can do it there!"

"One week."  
Jihoon furrows his eyebrows, not liking her mom's words.

"That long?!"

The younger asks a bit louder. Mrs. Park continuously caress his son's cheek, consoling his feelings. She knows the feeling of being left alone so she had plan everything ahead.

"I know this is so sudden, but I called someone to watch over you." But I can manage! is what Jihoon wants to say but kept his mouth shut afraid he might say something stupid.

Jihoon just shook his head in defeat. He knows he can't win over his parents.  
"Don't worry you're loaded."

Jihoon turns to his dad, who has mischievous smile on his face. He doesn't need to ask his dad about it because he knows exactly what it means.

Mr. Park pats his son's shoulder few times as if encouraging him that everything will be just fine

Jihoon let out a sigh, glad his dad knows how to lighten up his mood.

"Thanks dad."

Jihoon smiles to his dad which the latter returns with a wink. Thanks to Mr. Park, his son can buy anything he likes and probably have some fun while they're away.

"Oh honey, I'm gonna miss you!"

Mrs. Park dramatically pulls him into a hug, a bit tight for him. Putting down the little girl in his embrace, Mr. Park follow suit, spooning the two of them.  
However, Jihoon's little sister shakes her head disapprovingly. She hates hugs, kisses, endearment and everything. That's how Jihoon describes her.

"I'm not gonna hug you pig."

"My pleasure chipmunk."

Everyone laughs except Nancy, who's morose and looking sternly at his brother.

 

 

  
Jihoon waves his last goodbye to his family as they started to drove away. He watch them pull out from parking lot emotionally. He'll gonna miss them for sure.

"Don't burn your laptop!"  
Jihoon heard his sister shouts just when he was about to leave. He cock his head back and saw his little sister's head poking out the car window, waving his little hands in the air.

Jihoon smiles to himself, remembering his nightmare. It seems that he was the one to burn his laptop instead.

 

 

Jihoon wants to agree. He has been staring at his laptop for an hour already not even touching the keyboard. And he thought, he might burn it for real. He's been itching to pick up his phone, dial Sungwoon and say 'i change my mind i'll join' but he knows too the consequences.

Jihoon has everything he needs; books and online references. He had started to work on the research paper a month ago and has established the introduction, methodologies and review of related literature. He only need to work on the final chapter, which he found the most difficult and time consuming.

Something pops on Jihoon's head. I need a liitle motivation he told himself. He pulls out his phone from his pocket, connects it to a speaker as he hit the play button. The song 'DNA' of his favorite band BTS can be heard in the entire house.  
Jihoon started singing the intro then soon find it enticing so he started dancing as well. It seems that all the tutorial video he had watch is now paying off.

Jihoon is so engrossed singing and dancing wildly he didn't heard footsteps making its way on his room. Beside, the music seemed to block other sounds to Jihoon's hearing.

Someone knocks on his door but Jihoon is so focused to his singing. Then, another one. Jihoon keeps on singing, swaying and even did the rap part until it ends. He turned the speaker off, satisfied with the adrenaline rush.

"Wow! That was fun. Really f---"

"If you won't open the door in the next few seconds, I'll knock the door down!"

Jihoon startles making him jump on his feet. The adrenaline is still there, his chest moving up and down. Jihoon is confused and scared at the same time. Who, in this hour would knock on his door that way? Plus, he is not familiar with the voice.

"One."

Jihoon is terrified. Someone would knock down his door in any moment.

"Two."

"W-who are y-you?" He bravely asks though his hands are shaking.

"Your mom called me."

Jihoon isn't convince yet so he checks the cctv footage on his phone. He can see a guy standing in front of his bedroom door, wearing black leather jacket and pants with luggage with him as well. He calls the guard just to make sure he takes the gate not the other way Jihoon is thinking right now.

"There's a man outside my room. Who is he?"

[Sir, Mr. Park told me about him. He'll accompany you.]

"So mom isn't lying? What the f..fudge."

[Do I need to go there Sir?]

"No, I'm okay. Thank you."

Jihoon ended the call and gathered all the courage he has as he open the door. The man is leaning comfortably on a wall, looking down the floor. He is wearing a cap as well so Jihoon can barely see his face.

"Finally."

The man says as he lifts his head up and cocks his head to Jihoon, who has a surprise look on his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpectedly, or maybe purposely, someone turns on a loud, almost deafening blast of rock music when he was about to close his eyes. Jihoon had lost his temper and grumbly hop off the bed ready to kill someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!

Jihoon is in the kitchen walking back and forth. He is getting anxious as to why strange things are happening to him. And the worst is, he's stuck to someone he wished to not see ever again. 

Jihoon knows his mom won't call him without a reason. Whatever the reason is, it doesn't concern him.

Jihoon steals one final look to Daniel, who by now is sitting comfortably on a couch, almost slouching, back facing the younger. Much to Jihoon's disappointment, he is real. Everything is real.

"Stop stealing glances and make coffee."

Daniel suddenly speaks, flipping through channels.

The younger chokes on his own saliva and hides behind walls almost hitting his head in the process. He swear he doesn't look obvious. Maybe it is just Daniel knows him that much, he knows he's hiding or he had grown another eye at the back of his head.

Right. Exactly like how he remembers. The younger tries to conceal his smile, remembering how Daniel caught him stealing glances one afternoon in their class, but fails. 

 

Jihoon puts down the coffee on a center table carefully as he takes the seat adjacent to Daniel. Jihoon breathes shakily hoping he made the coffee just right. Well, he did his best, but for some reason, he thinks he missed something.

"Your coffee." Jihoon says when he looks at the older, who seemed too entertained with the show.  
Daniel's eyes shifted to the younger with those pair of cold eyes Jihoon hated the most.

"I don't like it anymore."

Daniel deadpans. Jihoon blinks at him, completely unaware of total coldness of the older. It hurts, of course, to be rejected by someone you've been longing but Jihoon can't quite agree. It just feels exactly like 3 years ago, when the younger offered Daniel a canned of coffee. 

It was winter. Jihoon surrounds his eyes, searching for a particular person. There, he saw Daniel, standing on the sidewalk with his hands concealed firmly inside his pocket. Jihoon joggs closely, making sure to give his genuine smile while handing the canned coffee he promised to buy him, but was surprised when Daniel, just like a piece of cake, refuses, saying he doesn't like it anymore. 

"You haven't change."

Jihoon retorts back, trying to make eye contact, voice sounds bitter. However, Daniel looks so cool and calm, avoiding the younger's eyes as if oblivous to what the younger have said.

"I'm tired. I'll go to my room."

Daniel exasperatedly said. Jihoon watches the older get up from his seat as he takes his way upstairs. The younger wants to say something, in a way that can make him realize his disgraceful attitude but he knows he can't. Ever.

Just like that, Daniel disappers. The same thing happened 3 years ago.

 

"Mom, really, what's the matter?"

[Why, don't like it?]

"Very much."

[Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I just want you two to make up and figure what went wrong and everything.]

"Make up? Figure what went wrong and everything? Mom, are you serious? You know there's nothing between us. We're not even friends."

[Exactly. This is the perfect time for you to confess! Aren't you tired? Five years! My goodness son, grow up!]

"No way!"

[Yes way.]

"This is unfair mom!"

[No son, this is a privelage.]

"Mom, I don't--- I don't like him anymore and, and can you just please! please! tell him to go? Mom? Can you do that?"

[Alright.]

"So...."

[It's a no.]

"Mom!"

Jihoon obnoxiously tantrums, bouncing like a five year old kid on the bed. He is in his room, again, seeking the motivation he had earlier. He tried to call his mom for clarification and probably confrontation but turns out to be just one of their useless and nonsense conversation. 

Jihoon looks around, shaking his head to a big mess he made. Books were carelessly dispersed on the floor. His laptop is still there, untouched. Jihoon is losing his time and he might not finish his research on time if he keeps being like this. 

The younger's mind is in a mess too, in all honesty. He has been thinking about his situation. His parent's were away, having fun. And him? let's say having the worst time of his life. 

 

Jihoon can feel his eyes making flat line slowly as if pulling him into slumber. He has been typing out his research paper for painfully 7 hours, too long for his own good. 

The younger stops for a moment, grabs his phone as he checks the time. It's already 5 in the morning yet Jihoon is still in the exact place and position 7 hours ago. 

Jihoon is almost done or that's what he believes. Therefore, he continued typing, though he sees everything doubles and his back really hurts, he might cry.

After a few types and yawn, Jihoon drops his head on the table, smiling to his victory.  
Unexpectedly, or maybe purposely, someone turns on a loud, almost deafening blast of rock music when he was about to close his eyes. Jihoon had lost his temper and grumbly hop off the bed ready to kill someone.

Jihoon carelessly open his bedroom door, doesn't care how he looks and went boldly straight to Daniel's room, knocking on the door in full strength.

"Turn off that thing."

Jihoon commands calmly as soon as Daniel opens the door. Regardless of Jihoon's seriousness, Daniel still unwavered and instead of complying, he acts as if not hearing anything.

"What? I can't hear you."

Daniel playfully moves his head a little closer to Jihoon, making the younger more upset than he is.

"I said, turn off that freaking annoying music!"

Jihoon protests, emphasizing each word with knit eyebrows. He is looking dead serious and Daniel just watch, amused to the younger's behavior. The older didn't fall for it and turns the speaker into maximum volume instead.

Jihoon's knuckles is turning white, his nails digging to his palm leaving crescent marks. On the other hand, Daniel, who knows the younger is mad all the time, teasingly dances to the tune of music. And the younger seems to lose his sanity.

Jihoon walks torwards Daniel and punches him square on the face. The older is aware of it, but lets him anyway, as he lands on his butt, creating a thud sound.

Daniel looks up with stain of blood on the corner of his mouth, meeting the younger's piercing eyes. For some reason, the olders burst out to laughter which leaves a surprise expression to the younger.

"So you can punch me now? Wow."

Daniel continuesly laughs histerically on the floor while clutching his stomach. Jihoon can't grasp the reason for it, but he is sure of the older's intention.

"You crazy jerk!" Jihoon shouts in anger.

Daniel tries to surpress his laughter.  
"Your face is really red and pffftt." Then he turns out laughing again.

The younger feels like crying. He can't understand him and his annoying laugh.  
Jihoon storms out and runs to his room. He slams the door shut and screams on top of his lungs.The younger is still furious and wasn't thinking properly as he pulls out his phone and dials Sungwoon's number.

[Hey kid]

"I'm having a party tomorrow at 8 pm. My parent's aren't home. Bring all your friends."

[Wha--]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Jihoon had a litle argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! I hope you guys is still reading this. please wait for nw moment because i like it slowburn hehe

Evening came and Jihoon is still in his pyjamas, lying helplessly on his bed. He had lock himself after a small fight with Daniel. So, he spent all day sleeping with empty stomach, afraid that Daniel had set traps along his way down the kitchen. And most especially, he won't dare to put himself in danger.

The younger knew Daniel and his stupid pranks. He might look decent and lucid outside, but knows how to mess with people's lives.

Jihoon can hear his stomach grumbling for food and if not with the leftover cookies he had kept on a drawer, then he might be dead by now. He's expecting Daniel to atleast knock on his door and check if he's still alive but no, it never happened. It was rude of him and very inhumanely.

Jihoon knows Daniel is already sleeping at the moment, snoring soundly with full stomach. The thought itself makes the younger huff in annoyance. Nevertheless, he exploit the moment to makes his way down the kitchen, careful not to make any noise.

How dare he sleep while I'm starving?

When Jihoon arrives, the first thing he did was to check the shelves above to find some canned goods or any ready to eat foods. Afterwards, he opens the fridge and grabs anything appetizing. Much to the younger's disappointment, he has to get out of the kitchen immediately or Daniel might see him, laugh at how pathetic he looks like.

Jihoon stops momentarily, thinking why he has to hide from Daniel.

This is my home, my kitchen, my food.... so, why am I hiding?

Feeling his pride had lift up a bit, he drops intentionally, the fork he's holding. Jihoon can feel his authority and superiority bringing back. So, he stomps his feet, slams the fridge with strength and drops anything to create noise (just the plastic one not the glass one) just so Daniel would know he's in the kitchen, just so he can annoy him and mainly to disturb the older from his sleep just like what Daniel did earlier to him.

Jihoon heard footsteps making its way down the stairs and he knew Daniel had woken up and got irritated by the noise. He smiles to himself, ready to see the older's reaction.

"What the f***?"

Daniel started, almost half-shouting. He moves closer to the younger and holds his wrist up to stop him.

"What are you doing? It's 11 for goodness sake Jihoon!"

"Don't touch me."

The younger pulls back his arms, voice reserve and calm.

"This is my home. I'll do whatever I want."

Jihoon glares at Daniel, brushing his shoulder to his, as he walk pass through him.

"I'm not yet done."

Daniel retaliates and tries to hold the younger's wrist once again, but the latter just dodges it easily, like expecting it coming.

"Well I am."

"Are you doing this to annoy me?"

Daniel chuckles.

"No, actually to make you realize who's the boss here. And it's me."  
The younger turns his back, with loads of food in his arm and made his way towards his room. He's hungry, furious and tired as well and thus, talking with Daniel would make only the situation worse.

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon stops on his tracks. It's the first, after a long time he heard Daniel calls him by his name, though it sounds threatening.

Daniel turns the younger around, curling his fist up, ready to throw a punch.  
Jihoon, howevere, wasn't taken aback by it and instead let everything in his arms fall on the ground, taking the older by collar.

"Go, punch me. That's why you're here right? To disturb me. To make me suffer! Now go!"

Jihoon nibs his lower lip, trying to control his anger. And so the urge to punch the life out of him.

Daniel steps backward when he saw a tear fell on the younger's cheek. Jihoon himself was shocked too, bewildered by his sudden burst of emotions. Maybe he was just tired playing around.

"What? Can't do it?"

Jihoon says, sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry your ass Daniel."  
Daniel steps closer, wanting to dry the younger's cheek. Jihoon backs away.

"Don't act as if you haven't done it."

"Jihoon I'm just--- just disappointed."

"Disappointed? If someone has the right to be disappointed that would be me."

Jihoon felt the wall on his back. It's cold, too cold for him. Nevertheless, he let himself slide down along with his tears staining both his cheeks and chin, while sobbing uncontrollably in his arms.

Daniel just stood there, unable to do anything but to watch.

"Stop crying. I'm sorry okay? Now, get up."

Daniel says as he stretches his arm forward Jihoon.

"Come on, get up."

Jihoon lifted his head with tear stained cheeks and saw Daniel's waiting hand. He just stare at it for a while which earned a sigh from the older.

Daniel, being stubborn, holds the younger's wrist and pulls him to the kitchen. He made him sit on a stool before rummaging through the groceries.

"Want chicken? Meat? Ramen? Name it."

Jihoon's tears seemed to vanish in mention of food. He wipes his face with back of his hands, muttering a small 'anything available' to Daniel.

"Okay."

 

 

  
"Careful."

Jihoon looks up to Daniel, who's attentively watching him eating with a hand against his chin. The younger is eating in full speed as if haven't eaten for few days. And Daniel is just worried he might choke to death.

Jihoon bows his head in embarrassment, wiping the corner of his lips.

"I thought you're not coming out of your room forever."

The older says, while the younger just kept eating.

Jihoon stays quiet, not wanting to start up a conversation. He wants to fill his stomach first. Besides, he's confused in suddem turn of events. Daniel did the cooking and he admit, he has the potential. Probably someday, Daniel can be a chef.

"Since I'm in charge babysitting you, I'll set rules here."

Jihoon chokes on his food, hitting his chest repeatedly. Babysitting? Rules? What the heck?

Daniel rolls his eyes before handing a glass of water to the younger. The latter reluctantly receives it, gulping it in one blow.

"First rule, you're not----"

"No, there will be no rule."

Jihoon says when he recovered. He rise on his seat and brings the dishes with him.

Jihoon thought everything is going smoothly but it seems like Daniel is starting a new petty argument. The younger had enough for the day.

"Okay, let's just have a deal then."

Daniel rises from his seat as well, crossing his arms on his chest while staring at the younger's back. Jihoon can feel it, the pair of eyes on his back which send shiver down his spine.

Jihoon goes on washing the dishes as he tries to keep an ear to whatever Daniel is up to. This time, he let Daniel leads the talking.

"Just trust me and I'll let you do whatever you want."

"Oh, okay."

"And call me whenever you need me."

Daniel adds which made Jihoon chuckled. No way he'll call him, let alone ask for help. But, the younger thought he might be needing it, so he nod his head.

"Deal."

Jihoon replies right away.

 

 

 

Daniel is preparing for breakfast when Jihoon comes out of his room the next morning, hair wet and dripping. He quickly got out of the shower when he smells the food seeping between the bathroom's door.

He wears a simple plain shirt and pants with a towel over his shoulders so his shirt won't get soak.

"Those are my favorite!"

The younger exclaims in enthusiasm as soon as he saw the table filled with foods. He picks small piece of bacon and egg, dashing it onto his mouth.

"Hmm, perfect."

He dramatically says, taking a seat. Daniel watches the younger's giddy face while making a cup of milk and coffee for both of them. He mentally noted to himself how his face literally glows in excitement.

Jihoon began eating slowly as if savoring each spoon of food he takes.

Daniel laughs at the younger's expression, his eyes forming a crescent shape. Jihoon turns his head upon hearing it and briskly shifts his eyes somewhere. A small smile creeps on the younger's face for having Daniel, smile for the first time. What more surprising is, he got a chance to hear him laugh again, thing he misses so bad.

"So, do you have any plans for today? The weather is good."

Daniel asks which brought Jihoon back to the present. He takes the seat across him as he started eating as well.

"Uh yes, I'm going to have a little party tonight. My friends are coming."

Both continued eating, no one dared to initiate a conversation. Jihoon glances up a bit and notice Daniel is in a deep thought.

"You can join us. I'll introduce you to them, if you want."

Daniel abruptly stands up as he collects empty dishes. Jihoon stops for a while, thinking what was wrong with his suggestion.

"Thanks for inviting but I have things to take care of."

"Like..."

"Helping you with your research. Your mom told me. Can I have it now? I need to check it."

Jihoon wasn't surprise with Daniel knowing his little problem at school. He has his mom as source of information. But, he wasn't sure if he can trust the older with his reasearch. It's not like he underestimate Daniel, it was just that he migh make fun of him when he found lot of grammatical errors.

"I'm doing it fine. No need to check it really."

Jihoon insist. He picks his now empty dish as well, heading to the sink where Daniel is, doing the dishes.

It is just a pure accident when both picks the same plate together. Jihoon just wanted to help the older and also a way to say his sorry for acting like a child to him.

Daniel is the one to release his hand on top of Jihoon's. The younger shyly said a small 'sorry' under his breath.

There is no butterfly or blush on their cheeks. Jihoon still has feelings for the older but he wasn't the type to show his affection. On the other hand, Daniel is so private and not open with his emotion. Even Jihoon can't predict whether he would smile, laugh or cry.

 

 

 

Jihoon had planned to buy groceries alone for their party later but Daniel saw him putting on his shoes and invite him for a drive. Jihoon declined at first saying he can drive by himself, but Daniel is too persistent so he agreed later on.

When they got inside the store, Jihoon suggested to split the list into two so the work will be easier and they can get home early.

Jihoon is in charge for snacks and drinks while Daniel is for desserts.  
After 30 minutes, they had paid for the items and drove off.

Jihoon arranges the grocery items while Daniel goes on vacuuming the dining area. The younger is the first one to ended his tasks early so he grabs something to eat from the fridge.

He went to the dining area and handed Daniel a pack of ice cream sandwhich. Daniel gladly accepted it and even smiles to him. Jihoon is glad they seemed to be getting along without fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii thank you for reading


End file.
